The present invention relates to a transport plane which performs a vertical takeoff and landing, and relates also to that which can be manufactured only when there is permission granted by the United States government where the airframe to which an airplane constituent component of the present invention belongs was originally manufactured and by the Japanese government which is an allied nation of the United States and which is a country to which the inventor's nationality belongs.
FIG. 1(A) shows a direction changing mode of US Forces' vertical takeoff and landing transport plane, Osprey (Osprey), in FIG. 1(B), where the plane is capable of performing a forward movement when a propeller (2) and an engine (3) are faced obliquely upward relative to an airframe (1), performing a helicopter-like operation in a vertical takeoff and landing mode when the engine is faced upward as indicated by an arrow, and performing flying at cruising speed and in a cruising range like an airplane in a fixed wing mode where the propeller is faced forward when the engine is faced forward as indicated by an arrow. In the foregoing figure, (LX) denotes “a line passing through a front-back direction of an aircraft being a front-back direction line of an aircraft” according to claim 1, and (LZ) denotes “a line in a direction perpendicular to the front-back direction line of an aircraft and the left-right direction line of an aircraft being a top-bottom direction line of an aircraft” according to claim 1.
FIG. 1(B) shows an example of a simplified diagram where the conventional vertical takeoff and landing transport plane is seen from below. A lower-side door (4) that opens downward and that is for loading and unloading goods and allowing a passenger to board and descend is connected by a hinge structure (4′) (see FIG. 14) with a lower part of an airframe (1) and is linked to the airframe by a part that is swung in a direction parallel to the left-right direction line around an area near the hinge structure. A door upper surface, which is a door that opens and closes, is positioned and obliquely fixed at a side toward an area near an elevator (1′) when the aircraft is cruising.
Further, the lower-side door (4) in FIG. 1(B) corresponds to a “lower-side door/lamp” in a figure of a rear fuselage door on page 23 of Non Patent Document 6.
Numeral (4) in FIG. 1(B) is a “door for entrance and exit near a rear part of a fuselage of an airframe of an aircraft, through which goods are loaded and unloaded and a passenger is allowed to board and descend” according to claim 1, (1′) is “an area near an elevator at a rear part of a horizontal tail” according to claim 1, (5) is an airframe rear part constituent part positioned in “a region in an airframe rear part from an area near the door for entrance and exit of an airframe to an area near an elevator at a rear part of a horizontal tail” according to claim 1, FIG. 1(B) shows an airframe lower side surface obtained when (5) is seen from a lower side of an airframe, and (LY) denotes “a line being perpendicular to the front-back direction line of an aircraft and passing through a left-right direction of a main wing being a left-right direction line of an aircraft” according to claim 1. In the figure, a vertical takeoff and landing transport plane is shown where there is a distance in the airframe rear part from a connection part between the door for entrance and exit and the fuselage of an airframe to an area near the horizontal tail of an airframe.
FIG. 1(C) is obtained when an area near (5) in FIG. 1(B) is seen from its side, where (1′) is the cross section near the elevator positioned at the back of the horizontal tail and (4) is a door that is swung so as to make an upward and downward movement around a rotation shaft connected to the airframe (1) in an arrow direction.
FIG. 1(D) is a diagram obtained when the cross section of the airframe (1) cut along a dotted line drawn from the top surface (X) in FIG. 1(C) to the bottom surface (X′) is seen from the horizontal tail side, and (5) is the cross section near a part dividing the top surface and the bottom surface of the airframe.
FIG. 1(E) is a cross-sectional view obtained when FIG. 1(D) is moved until a front surface of the airframe can be seen, where a space (6) is formed between (5) and the top surface of the door (4).
FIG. 1(F) is a cross-sectional view obtained when FIG. 1(E) is seen from its side, where there is a cross section (1) of an airframe, a cross section (1′) of an elevator, and a cross section (1″) of an area near the elevator, in a front-back direction of the cross section (5).
When a wind blows in an arrow direction indicated in FIG. 1(F), a rear part of the airframe may easily lift.
On pages 102 to 109 of Non Patent Document 5, a diagram and a mechanism of a hydraulic system are shown which uses Pascal's principle, on pages 198 to 201 of Non Patent Document 3, a diagram and a mechanism of a hydraulic system for a steering system of an airplane are shown which uses Pascal's principle, and on page 94 of Non Patent Document 4, a simplified diagram of a hydraulic system of a landing device of an airplane, and on page 83, a simplified diagram of a steering system of an airplane are shown. In the following paragraphs as described herein, a rod that performs reciprocating motion for expanding and contracting an actuator (drive source for operating a machine) of a hydraulic system is combined with a (guiding) part for containing the rod therein so that a sliding movement can be performed therealong to simply describe a hydraulic cylinder.
By the hydraulic cylinder, a boom or an arm in FIG. 6-1 on page 138 in Non Patent Document 10 and an arm having a hinge structure with an arm as shown in a diagram and a photo on pages 128 and 129 in Non Patent Document 3 may be operated.
The hydraulic cylinder is also used for opening/closing a cargo door, etc., of the American vertical takeoff and landing transport plane, Osprey, and it is also possible to recognize the hydraulic cylinder in a diagram on page 23 in Non Patent Document 6, a photo on page 45 of the same literature, in FIG. 6-1 on page 138 in Non Patent Document 10, and the like.
Types of robot arms are described on page 45 in Non Patent Document 1, where an example of expansion/contraction operation, swing operation, and movement operation is shown.    Non Patent Document 1: Zukai zatsugaku robotto (Illustrative Encyclopedic Knowledge “Robot”), supervising editor by Tatsuo ARAI, Natsumesha CO., LTD.    Non Patent Document 2: Zukai nyumon yokuwakaru saishin yuatsu/kuukiatsu no kihon to shikumi (Beginner's Illustrative Book, Easy to Understand Basics and Mechanisms of the Latest Oil Pressures and Air Pressures), Toshio SAKAMOTO, Tadanori NAGAKI, SHUWA SYSTEM CO., LTD.    Non Patent Document 3: Purogaoshieru hikoki no mekanizumu (Airplane Mechanisms Taught by a Professional), supervising editor by Shinji SUZUKI, Natsumesha CO., LTD.    Non Patent Document 4: Purogaoshieru hikoki no subetegawakaru hon (Book on Everything to Know about Airplanes, Taught by Professional), supervising editor by Shinji SUZUKI, Natsumesha CO., LTD.    Non Patent Document 5: Tokoton yasashii kikai no hon (Very Easy Book about Machines), Keiichi ASAHINA and Sumiyoshi MITA, NIKKAN KOGYO SHIMBUN, LTD.    Non Patent Document 6: V-22 Osprey, IKAROS PUBLICATIONS LTD.    Non Patent Document 7: Zukai nyumon yokuwakaru saishin bearingu no kihon to shikumi (Beginner's Illustrative Book, Easy to Understand “Basics and Mechanisms of the Latest Bearings”), JTEKT “Bearing Introductory Book,” Editing Committee, SHUWA SYSTEM CO., LTD.    Non Patent Document 8: Zukai nyumon yokuwakaru saishin denki jidosha no kihon to shikumi (Beginner's Illustrative Book, Easy to Understand Basics and Mechanisms of Latest Electric Vehicles), Naotsugu MIHORI, SHUWA SYSTEM CO., LTD.    Non Patent Document 9: Tokoton yasashii mota no hon (Very Easy Book about Motor), Kinji TANIKOSHI, NIKKAN KOGYO SHIMBUN, LTD.    Non Patent Document 10: Etokidewakaru ryutaikogaku (Understanding with Pictures, Hydraulic Engineering), Katsuyuki ADACHI and Kazuhito SUGANO, Ohmsha, Ltd.    Non Patent Document 11: “Ryutaikogaku” no kihon (Basics of “Hydraulic Engineering”), Tatsuo KOMINE, SB Creative Corp.    Non Patent Document 12: Tokoton yasashii seigyo no hon (Very Easy to Understand Book about Controls), Kazuo KADOTA, NIKKAN KOGYO SHIMBUN, LTD.    Non Patent Document 13: F-22 wa naze saikyo to iwarerunoka (Why the F-22 Is Said to Be the Strongest), Yoshitomo AOKI, SB Creative Corp.    Non Patent Document 14: Kokukogaku no hon (Book about Aeronautical Engineering), Yuuichi TAKAGI, Ryoma KOZUKA, Takehiro MATSUSHIMA, Yasuyuki TANIMURA, NIKKAN KOGYO SHIMBUN, LTD.    Non Patent Document 15: Tokoton yasashii uchu roketto no hon (Very Easy to Understand Book about Space Rockets), Yasunori MATOGAWA, NIKKAN KOGYO SHIMBUN, LTD.    Non Patent Document 16: Hajimeteno uchu kogaku (Beginner's Space Engineering), Koichi SUZUKI, Morikita Publishing Co., Ltd.    Non Patent Document 17: Saisentan denchi to zairyo (The Most Advanced Batteries and Materials), The Society of Polymer Science, Japan (compilation), KYORITSU SHUPPAN CO., LTD.    Non Patent Document 18: Zukai nyumon yokuwakaru saishin rea metaru no kihon to shikumi (Beginner's Illustrative Book, Easy to Understand Basics and Mechanisms of Latest Rare Metals), Kazuaki TANAKA, SHUWA SYSTEM CO., LTD.    Non Patent Document 19: Zusetsu kikai yogo jiten (Illustrative Dictionary of Machine-Related Terms), Jikkyo Shuppan Co., Ltd.    Non Patent Document 20: Jet Engines, Koichi SUZUKI, Morikita Publishing Co., Ltd.